Mirror Siblings
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Who is he/she? Why does he/she look almost like me? Am I seeing things? Ano, are you my niisan/neechan?


**Mirror Siblings**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the characters of Naruto. I do not own Vocaloid, which this story is partly based on in terms of plot. You see... Naruto has a jutsu that we all know which transforms him into his female alter-ego, Naruko. So, on a challenge made to me, I decide to write this up. It was using the concept of mirrors and two characters: Naruto and Naruko. And thus, this is my result. It sounds poetic, but I hope it does good. The whole mirror concept comes from these two identicle twin-like singers named Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin, from Vocaloid. I just hope, you all like this.

* * *

It all began when we were five years old. We were living along in the apartment that was set-up by Ojiisan, Sarutobi Hizuren, and Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. He was a kind and gentle old man, a powerful man nonetheless, but a wise and gentle old man. One day, we gazed into the mirror, and we see our reflection.

In my reflection, I see a boy.

In my reflection, I see a girl.

"Konnichiwa," we shyly say to one another, and then look at each other again.

My reflection sounds... boyish.

My reflection sounds... girlish.

On this night, on October tenth, our birthday, we met one another...

"I'm Naruto... are you my neechan?"

"I'm Naruko... are you my niisan?"

We greet each other at the same time... then after a few seconds of silence, we speak.

"Hai."

We smile.

Ever since that day, we would always see each other in the mirror of our home. Whether it was in our bedroom, or in our bathroom, we would see the other there. Growing up, we can see how we develop, becoming a child, to that of a teenager breaking thirteen.

My brother, my niisan, he has spiky sun-kissed hair, and these cute whisker marks on his cheeks. His hair was a bit spiky and wind-swept that gave him handsome looks, plus they looked unruly which gave a childish but manly appearance.

My sister, my neechan, she has spiky sun-kissed hair, and these cute whisker marks on her cheeks. Her hair was a bit downtrodden, but also accenting a few curls to give off this girlish appearance. Not to mention, she wears an orange bow in her hair.

We also notice that we both share the same cerulean blue eyes, which seem to just sparkle and give off a light that radiates warmth.

My niisan's eyes were like the cool beautiful oceans, and there was this hidden power and determination that only I see.

My neechan's eyes were like the beautiful blue oceans of the world, and her eyes were also radiating a passionate look, and a deep look of caring, and love.

As we grew up, every morning we would see one another, as we prepare ourselves for the day.

My niisan wears these orange boxers with red spiral prints all over, and a white tank top.

My neechan wears the cutest orange panties with that tiny bow on the front, and a short white spaghetti shirt.

He was very handsome and devilishly sexy when I would gaze upon those small yet hard-toned muscles of his torso.

She was very beautiful when I would gaze upon her accenting figure.

We are ninjas. We are alone in the world, but in our home, we have each other. Despite making friends in the long run within our peer group, we have each other. Despite the pain, the torment, and the troubles that are thrown at us, we have each other. As we grew up... seeing one another becomes more to us... We would always see each other, and despite our lives, we have only each other in the other's heart. We would always gaze into each other's eyes, searching for any meaning to the emotions we want to experience. We would press our hands together. The only thing which separates us is the glass that keeps us apart.

He may be my niisan, but... I love him very much.

She may be my neechan, but... I love her very much.

Naruto-kun...

Naruko-chan...

Here we are now, at age sixteen. We have grown up to become formidable ninjas of our village, one that despite the hatred many of the old have for us, we bravely fight to protect it. Every night when we go to bed... we would whisper this one word to each other...

"Aishiteru..."

Then we would fall asleep, and dream of each other, a dream where we are together, no longer separated by the glass. In our dreams, we are brother and sister... we are lovers no longer separated by the glass. We are not haunted by our tragic childhoods... we are not tormented by the cruelty of the people who wish to harm us. That is, until we wake up the next day. When we wake up, we find ourselves once again in front of the glass that hangs in the wall of our bedroom. We find ourselves stripping down, and pressing our bodies against the glass, seeking desperately for comfort. Because in the land of dreams the glass does not trap us from each other... but, in the waking world, we are once again mirror siblings...

* * *

**Ah... please review... tell me what you think of this. Ja ne~**


End file.
